


Hot Sunday's

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Soft Cuties, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Caitlin's dealing with the hot weather by being holed up in her apartment. Lucky for her, Iris comes to visit.





	Hot Sunday's

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:  
> 18\. Which member of your OTP freaks out when they hear an ice cream truck pass by?
> 
> Ah, again I'm trying a new paring. Thanks for reading!

The day is hot, with the sun beaming over head. The sun started off early, bringing the heatwaves boldly as it crept up over the horizon. Caitlin knew when she woke up that it’d be one of _those_ summer days, where the weather is ideal yet only bearable when you’ve got a large fan pointed directly at you with an ice cold beverage and the AC running numbly in the back. 

She kept this up for the majority of her day. She wasn’t due at S.T.A.R. Labs, so she stayed curled up inside in a pair of stretchy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Caitlin even pops a movie in and curls up on the end of her couch, watching the film with mild interest. 

The room is dimmed enough that there’s no glare on the screen. She can thank her insulating blinds for that, especially since they’re doing a great job of keeping the cold _in_. 

She’s only halfway through the movie when her phone buzzes next to her thigh. The movie’s on a slow scene so she doesn’t bother pausing it as she reaches for her cell phone. 

There’s a text from Cisco, something about his hair having the ultimate frizz. But the newest text she receives is from Iris, a shortly worded message that lets Caitlin know she’ll be up to her apartment in a few seconds. 

And with perfect timing, a knock comes to her door. 

Caitlin sets her phone down on her coffee table as she walks over to the entrance way, only now realizing that maybe her and Cisco both are having bad hair days… She pauses before she answers, taking a quick look at herself on the nearest reflective surface. 

“Caitlin!” Iris calls on the other side of the door. “It’s me!” 

She runs her hands through her hair speedily before conceding. She’ll have to let Cisco know that he’s not the only one suffering with this awful humidity. But she moves towards the door with a graceful step and opens it wide with a smile on her face. 

“Iris,” she breathes happily. Now she steps off to the side, waving Iris in to the apartment.

Iris enters with a bounce in her shoulders, pausing at the door to give Caitlin a quick kiss on the cheek.Then she walks in further, not planning on making Caitlin hold the door open to the awful assault of heat. Once Iris is out of the way, Caitlin shuts the door and turns back around. 

Iris is already in the kitchen, unpacking a few things that she must have picked up on her way over. Caitlin pads across the hardwood floor in her bare feet, turning the corner to find Iris filling herself a glass full of cold water. 

Iris tips the glass back, gulping it down while wiggling her brows at Caitlin. After her thirst is quenched, she sets the glass down int he sink with a satisfied sigh. “Alright, so what movie are we watching?” 

Caitlin beams at that, nodding her head and leading Iris out into the living room. Together, the two plop down on the couch, Caitlin with her legs beside her and Iris on her other side. Since Iris is starting the movie halfway through, Caitlin adds in helpful little snippets so she’s understanding what’s going on. 

As the minutes drag on, Iris’s head falls softly to Caitlin’s shoulder. The affection is nice, so Caitlin responds by letting her head fall against Iris’s. The serenity of the moment is something Caitlin appreciates, just like she appreciates Iris. Something about her presence always makes Caitlin feel better, even when the temperature is at ridiculous levels outside. 

They’re both getting comfortable, but after forty-five minutes of no conversation, Iris is suddenly bouncing up. She turns towards Caitlin with a blinding smile, pointing towards the window with a manicured hand. 

“Do you hear that?!” She exclaims, her smile flexing excitedly. 

Caitlin’s confused at first, but she pauses and listens. Softly, she hears the recognizable lull of a recorded music track. An ice cream truck. She lets her head swivel back in Iris’s direction, fond exasperation in her smile. 

“An ice cream truck?” 

“Yeah!” Iris exclaims as she jumps up from the couch and runs to the kitchen on her tiptoes. She comes back moments later with her purse, scrounging through her items. Caitlin watches on until Iris finally procures four wrinkled dollar bills. “Let’s go!” 

Caitlin sighs as she sinks further into the couch to show her opposition to going out in the heat. But with one firm look from Iris, she’s getting up from the couch too. “Fine, but I want a rocket pop.” 

Iris turns to smile at Caitlin over her shoulder as they walk towards the door. “You can have whatever you want, sweetie.”


End file.
